


What The Gnomes Don't Know

by Moony_07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Has Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gnomes, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Uses A Baseball Bat, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_07/pseuds/Moony_07
Summary: Life is good. Life is great, really.Stiles owns a small magical cafe (He likes to think it's a sort of "hidden in plain sight" kind of establishment for the supernatural, like in Percy Jackson), he regularly spends time with his pack, and his group is usually on top of the occasional threat.But when he gets a bit too excited about sharing the news that he practically murdered a gnome, he accidentally texts the wrong number.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	1. Stiles Punts A Gnome Into The Fucking Stratosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm still working on my other fics. I wanted something laid-back and domestic, though, so I made this. Happy reading!

**Red:** So Beyoncé decided to start over the car radio right after I fucking ran over a gnome 

**Red:** Which was an entire history-worthy event and a half on its own, but then after I got _out_ of the car, Scott accidentally threw one at me and I punted the little fucker like a football that screams upon contact

 **Red:** I wish you could’ve seen it, Lyds, it was fucking hilarious

**?:** You managed to punt a gnome? Don’t they bite?

**Red:** Aaaand you’re not Lydia

 **Red:** They do bite, yes.

 **Red:** But I have amazing punting abilities.

 **Red:** You should’ve seen the time I kicked this asscunt’s lacrosse helmet all the way across the field

 **Red:** He was just being a huge ego-powered dick to Erica and I took matters into my own hands

 **Red:** Erica would’ve done the exact same thing if I weren’t there

**?:** Erica is…?

**Red:** Agh

 **Red:** You should tell me when I start to drone on like that

**?:** To be a hundred percent honest, the story was getting interesting.

**Red:** Well, my entire life _is_ a really bad rom-com, so

 **Red:** My friend group is made up of a bunch of idiots that bet on things we definitely shouldn’t bet on

 **Red:** But we also like to help people

 **Red:** Lydia especially

**?:** And do you punt gnomes on a regular basis?

**Red:** At this point? I mean… yeah, pretty much

 **Red:** We’ve been trying to find like a Key that could unlock this mystery and I alone possess it / What I have found was thought impossible / And spoken only of in fear

 **Red:** Oh for fuck’s sake, Scott

**?:** What just happened?

**Red:** Scott made the word “book” get changed to those lyrics of “Amen” from that one Frankenstein musical

 **Red:** Because he thinks the Book is going to be really daunting and shit

 **Red:** He likes those kinds of adventures because usually nobody gets killed and there’s a cool relic at the end

**?:** I can see where he’s coming from with that.

 **?:** So let me get this straight: You went out with your group of friends on a Friday night not to go to somebody’s house and steal their alcohol but to massacre gnomes?

**Red:** I mean the gnomes were sort of a wild card because we thought we could try sneaking past them this time

 **Red:** It didn’t work

 **Red:** And by “we” I mean Scott and Erica thought they could sneak past the gnomes

 **Red:** About fifteen minutes ago I was greeted with the text “little men everywhere sos” with an address and thought Scott joined a cult of midgets

 **Red:** And what I got was the sweet, sweet stress relief that is punting a gnome into the horizon

**?:** You’ve been battling these gnomes for a while, haven’t you?

**Red:** Ah well

 **Red:** Is it that obvious?

 **Red:** We’re kinda really running out of ideas over here

**?:** They flock together like birds.

 **?:** Get a few gold coins, something expensive.

 **?:** Set up a trap.

 **?:** That’ll attract them, then stabilize the problem.

**Red:** It’s worth a try

 **Red:** Thanks, mysterious stranger

**?:** No problem, Little Red. :)

***

Hallelujah.

It was brilliant, really, the gnome trap. Stiles wonders how he didn’t think of it himself, even though it was painfully obvious. Gnomes are attracted to shiny things. That’s the reason the whole group was struggling in the first place, they were trying to attain something _probably_ shiny. 

And while that aggravating chapter of Stiles’ life has finally closed, other things have arisen. Like the fact that a stranger called him “Little Red”. And also how in the fuck a wave of heat washed over him upon reading the last message.

Stiles thought it would be funny, giving himself that name. He already wears red sweatshirts like they’re the best thing since sliced bread, and the color is honestly quite cool. It fits his “guy in skinny jeans carrying a baseball bat” aesthetic.

After capturing the gnomes, Scott’s team of delinquents managed to dig up an old book with gold accents. It smelt like dirt and dead bugs. _They still kept it._ The book is securely strapped with a seat belt in the back seat of Roscoe, Erica and Allison sitting innocently at the seats to its sides.

As the two girls chat in the back about what to watch for movie night (It’s leaning towards The Princess Bride, but Scott also wants to watch The Lion King), Stiles cruises back to Scott’s place, where the others are setting up a projector for aforementioned movie night.

Five minutes from the house, Stiles’ phone chimes. Like a respectable, functioning adult, Stiles blurts, “Check it, check it, Scott, check it! Lydia is on popcorn duty but I need her to get puppy chow and she doesn’t know to buy it yet and-”

“The message is from somebody without a contact name, just a string of numbers. Says, ‘Did it work?’.”

“Tell him the gnome plan was a success.”

“Cool. Who is he? Should I invite him to the movie night?”

“I met him yesterday. Over text.”

“Yeah, but should I invite him to the movie night?”

Stiles spares a moment to purposefully look at Scott with his eyebrows raised, then goes back to surveying the road. “I don’t even know if it _is_ a he.”

_“Yeah. But do you want me to invite him to the-”_

“Right! Okay! Yep, invite him to the movie night! Not like he’ll even reply, but sure, invite the _complete stranger_ -”

“Aaw, he said he can’t, but he’ll talk to you if the movie gets boring.”

“Oh my fucking God, Scotty,” Stiles sighs but feels a smile pulling at his lips. “Tell the internet stranger he can keep his virtual hands to himself. I’m going to _enjoy_ that movie with my friends.”

There are a few moments of Scott tapping at the screen and his eyes scanning the replies. “He says no promises. I also changed his contact name to ‘Derek’ for you.”

“His name is Derek?”

“Seems like it.”

_“Jesus fuck, my new friend is a painfully straight dude.”_

“You can’t know he’s straight just from his name!”

Stiles gives him another quick, exasperated look.

“Fine, jeez. But if he turns out to be anything less than straight, you owe me ten bucks.”

“Twenty. His name is _Derek_ , Scott. I like my odds.”

“Fiiiiiine.”

Stiles gives a little snicker under his breath, reveling in the feeling of warmth filling up his chest. The day is bright, soon he’s gonna be making kiddie cocktails with Liam, and everything’s going… alright.

***

The day is coming to an end, a sunset sending the horizon ablaze and spilling pale, warm colors over the trees. There are blankets set up all around the yard. Soon, there’ll be a bonfire going. Stiles’ friend group is bustling around the yard, somebody’s truck parked with all kinds of pillowy covers piled over the back. 

Stiles is sitting amongst the pillows in the back of the truck, Mason a few feet away in a quilt burrito with Corey’s legs casually rested over his stomach. Lydia eventually climbs in and plops down on a stray blanket with a bag of gummy bears.

With the movie starting and Stiles realizing he’s not going to be awake through the entirety of his seventh time watching The Princess Bride, he slips out his phone.

**Red:** Don’t get too excited, I’ll probably end up passing out before we can reach the five-minute mark

**Derek:** I can work with what I have.

**Red:** Remember the “no virtual hands” rule

 **Red:** Did Scotty tell you about the “no virtual hands” rule?

 **Red:** It means you can’t creep out of my screen like that terrifying girl with the hair over her face

**Derek:** I thought it meant something completely different, but sure.

 **Derek:** I won’t climb out of your phone like a scary little girl that made you wet your pants as a child.

**Red:** She did _not_ make me wet my pants as a child

 **Red:** Asshole

**Derek:** Just being realistic.

 **Derek:** That same girl was the reason I slept in my sisters’ room for about two weeks.

**Red:** Awwww, that’s sorta cute

**Derek:** My sisters are very protective of me, and I let them be.

**Red:** What did you think the hands rule was, anyway?

**Derek:** That I couldn’t describe what my hands would do to you.

**Red:** You don’t even know my name!!

**Derek:** It’s Stiles.

 **Derek:** Scott told me.

**Red:** Dammit, Scotty!!!

**Derek:** What movie are you watching?

 **Derek:** And, really, how big is your friend group?

**Red:** You're asking a lot of questions for a guy who I could easily block without much guilt.

**Derek:** Somehow I doubt that you could even block a random sexting service without feeling a bit guilty.

**Red:** Stop seeing through me

 **Red:** I'm not THAT transparent, am I??

 **Red:** Oh God

 **Red:** Am I????

**Derek:** I took a lucky guess. Your default contact name is "Red", and I'm at least 80% sure of what it means.

**Red:** How could you already be so sure?

**Derek:** Maybe my guess a bit biased.

 **Derek:** Either way, it's pretty cute.

**Red:** … Yes, you got it right the first time

**Derek:** Yessssss

**Red:** You better be thankful that I texted you first, or the contact name wouldn't have been put in.

**Derek:** Weird how this chatting application works like that.

 **Derek:** And, yes, I'm thankful.

**Red:** Augh shit whatthefuck

**Derek:** What happened?

**Red:** Lydia threw like eight gummy worms at me

 **Red:** It's raining gummy worms up in here

 **Red:** Gonna have a rave but instead of glow sticks there'll be candied worms

Derek: Hm. Gross.

**Red:** Agh SHIT Lydia keeps THROWING GUMMY WORMS AT ME

 **Red:** What the fuck??? 

**Red:** Does she just have unlimited gummy worms??

**Derek:** I don't know her personally, but I sure hope so.

**Red:** WHY? SO YOU CAN BE A WITNESS TO DOMESTIC VIOLENCE VIA HITTING POOR, TIRED STILES WITH GUMMY WORMS??

**Derek:** I just realized… 

**Derek:** Stiles.

 **Derek:** What a… stripper-ish name.

**Red:** It's not what it looks like

**Derek:** The fact you thought you needed to say that makes it worse.

**Red:** My real name is like

 **Red:** REALLY FUCKING HARD to pronounce

 **Red:** I still have those bad embarrassment-flashbacks to the first grade

 **Red:** Makes my skin crawl

**Derek:** Did you get _flogged?_

**Red:** What?? NO! LOL WHAT

 **Red:** My teacher pronounced it really, really, _really_ wrong and all the kids laughed at me

 **Red:** Except for Scotty

 **Red:** Because the bro code was strong even then

**Derek:** So how big is your friend group, then?

**Red:** We've got a ton of people over here in the Nuisances That Survived A Ton Of Shit And Are Now Obligated To Stick Together friend group

 **Red:** There's Erica, Lydia, Allison

 **Red:** Me and Scotty

 **Red:** Corey, Liam, Mason, Isaac

 **Red:** Plenty of peeps

**Derek:** You sound like you have your hands full.

**Red:** They're a bunch of stupid fuckers (minus Allison, she's a genius), but I've gotta stick with 'em

 **Red:** They're my family

 **Red:** Y'know, with the mushy crap and all that

 **Red:** I love them

 **Red:** And I'm not afraid to say that

**Derek:** It seems like… 

**Derek:** We lead quite different lives.

**Red:** Why do you say?

**Derek:** My family is really all I have.

 **Derek:** My biological family, and maybe one or two other people.

 **Derek:** You seem like a loud-spoken person, a bit annoying?

**Red:** Hey!!

 **Red:** I mean, true, but hey!

**Derek:** Hahaha

 **Derek:** I get a little anxious when I'm around a crowd of people.

 **Derek:** It feels suffocating.

 **Derek:** I usually have nothing good to say, so I sort of just sit and stew in my own cotton thoughts.

 **Derek:** I'm supposed to be an adult.

 **Derek:** Guess that backfired, huh?

 **Derek:** Haha

 **Derek:** Please reply because you aren't even attempting to type and it's lowkey stressing me out

**Red:** I get what you mean

 **Red:** I'm technically an adult, too

 **Red:** But I'm a bit of a mess

 **Red:** We can be messes together, right?

**Derek:** That would be

 **Derek:** nice, I think

**Red:** Cool

 **Red:** … I'm gonna pass out

 **Red:** Ttyl

**Derek:** Bye.

The night has taken shape, sky a canvas of inky black speckled with white. Short, tiny bursts of blooming light carve their way across the darkness. All the way through the forest, across the fields, over where animals graze and nymphs are hard at work, there sits a house.

Inside the house is a family, awake but comfortably quiet, with the eventual murmur and equally relaxed response falling upon sharp ears and then dissipating into the air. 

A conversation of no spoken words is taking place. 

A man is sat on one side of a couch, his sister at the other, their legs resting against each other. He taps away at his phone, and you wouldn't need enhanced senses to see how intrigued he is. How subtly happy he's feeling. How complete his heart has temporarily come to form.

He has met with something truly extraordinary.

He has met with fate.

And it may be cliché as fuck, but he can feel himself smiling from ear-to-ear, and that's almost enough to make up for the fact that he can't see his fate's appearance.

Even after the conversation is over, he looks over the logs. He drinks up every word and slowly grows intoxicated with every dumb joke.

He knows.


	2. I'll Die For Rum Cake, Fucking Try Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contents of The Book is revealed! We finally get a look at the bakery and all it as to offer! Derek has a fucking eureka moment!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely shorter than the last, but I promise that there'll be a long one soon! Onwards, to reading!!

**Red:** So the book is full of fucking recipes

**Red:** And if you’d known me for more than a day, you’d also know that cooking is my JAM

**Red:** Oh yeah btw hi Derek

**Derek:** Hi, Stiles.

**Red:** Anyways, so now I got this bomb-ass ancient book full of RECIPES

**Red:** Which are my aforementioned JAM

**Red:** So now I’m in my lil ol shop baking some magic-ass bread

**Red:** I’m living the high life, Derek

**Derek:** I can see that.

**Derek:** What are some of the food items?

**Red:** Okay so there’s this wolfsbane rum cake, which looks DELICIOUS even though I’m not a werewolf

**Derek:** There are drawings?   
  


**Red:** AMAZING drawings, you mean

**Red:** There’s also this jello that can float, one of the ingredients was diluted Zilant venom

**Red:** A Zilant is a massive fucking snake monster with wings

**Red:** How absurdly BADASS is that?

**Derek:** Sounds quite badass.

**Red:** I know, right?

**Red:** I just

**Red:** I fucjianingnig love it

**Red:** I’m so excited, I can’t stop bouncing around it’s just ajagh

**Derek:** Was the movie nice?

**Red:** It usually is, though I did pass out like I said I would

**Red:** Then this morning I looked at the book and had a silent party

**Red:** Like Scotty and Erica told me to read it earlier because they KNEW I’d love it

**Red:** And I’m the baker guy!!! Like baking is my shit and I’m known for it, so my friends know when I’d be interested in something and they recommend adorable cake shit and!!!

**Red:** FUCK it’s the BEST THING!!

**Red:** I bet the GNOMES don’t even know how scrumptious a THOUGHTFUL BLACKBERRY CRUMBLE LATTE that TASTES LIKE BEING SMART and MY CHILDHOOD DREAMS is

**Derek:** I bet they don’t.

**Derek:** And how many have you drank, exactly?

**Red:** Oh no I made like six peppy orange cakes with nectar and I’ve never been so fucking BUZZED without ALCOHOL

**Derek:** You  _ are  _ typing with a lot of caps.

**Red:** I need to get the point across that this stupid awesome book is going to be the DEATH of me and I LOVE it, Jesus CHRIST

**Derek:** I bet the gnomes don’t type with this much caps.

**Red:** THEY FUCKING WISH

**Red:** LITTLE SHITHEADS WERE KEEPING ME FROM MY LIVELIHOOD

**Red:** I’m having a BALL over here Derek, you have NO FUCKING IDEA

**Derek:** I wish I did.

**Red:** I’m gonna go BAKE MORE SHIT

**Derek:** Have fun, Little Red.

**Red:** FNJUGYSHIIUBFUIOABJUFBJ FUCK

***

The day is half over, sun shining brightly with a chilly breeze to even out the warmth beating down on Beacon Hills. Two women walk into a small cafe called Milk Moon. The shorter of the two thought the name was pretty stupid, while the taller thought it was clever, if not pretty funny given their situations.

Inside, there are plants hung by the windows and arranged by old, dark bookcases filled with equally ancient books. Light tables with stools are placed all around the shop, some with little candles on top and others with people occupying them. 

There’s a front counter with desserts on display and plenty of beverage-making machines beside it. Cupboards are labeled with things such as “beans”, “otherworldly hot coco sauces”, and “Scott get the fuck out of there you know you’re not supposed to steal the alcohol”. A few small boxes are stacked with the names of herbs scrawled on the sides with a permanent marker.

A woman stands behind the counter, cleaning a small glass with a rag. Her blonde curls are tied up in a high ponytail and sharply winged eyeliner makes her appear almost feline. A few streaks of tomato sauce on her apron explain the smell of fresh, homemade pizza wafting through the shop. Her nametag reads the name “Erica” with a little winky face next to it.

The taller of the pair that’ve walked into the shop, Laura Hale, almost silently sets her elbows on the counter, smiling as Erica acknowledges her with surprised eyes and sets the cup down.

“What can I do for you lovely ladies?” Erica asks sweetly, slinging the rag over her shoulder and setting a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

“Do you happen to have a secret menu for the criminally insane? We need something that could knock a wolf off his ass,” Laura smoothly replies.

“We’ve actually got some new stuff specifically for your lot,” Erica responds. “Would you fancy some fresh-out-of-the-oven wolfsbane rum cake?”

“Fuckin’ yeah!” the smaller Hale, Cora, blurts. 

Erica’s smile softens into something more genuine, calling, “Oi, Stilinski! You’ve got an excuse to make another one of those rum cakes now!” She turns back to the pair, assuring them in a lower voice, “It’s coming right up.”

***

Laura sets a golden piece of the rum cake down on Derek’s nightstand, gently tapping what she assumes is his shoulder below the millions of blankets. A few tufts of hair stick up out of the covers in acknowledgment, and she gives a little snort.

“I brought you some cake. It’s got alcohol in it, too, so it’ll help you relax,” Laura murmurs, ruffling Derek’s dark hair affectionately.

There’s a grunt from the blanket burrito, and her little brother rises from the sheets, letting his back rest against his headboard.

“How’s pre-full moon treating you?”

“Like utter shit,” he mutters, reaching for the cake.

As soon as the first bite is in his mouth, Derek’s entire body melts. He makes a groaning sound in the back of his throat like a whimpering puppy. Laura huffs a small laugh at him, which he miraculously doesn’t seem to mind.

“I don’t think it’s just the alcohol that helped me relax,” he whimpers. “This tastes like  _ heaven _ , Laura.”

“I know,” she replies, amused.

_ “Fuck,”  _ he whines again, scooping another bit of cake into his mouth.

“You’re an actual idiot.”

“Too bad, you love me.”

The smile on her face starts to hurt. “I really do. And you love me too, dorkface.”

Laura leans down to gently touch foreheads with Derek and rubs his sore shoulder. She heads off towards the living room, leaving him to have peace with the cake.

It’s when the bedroom door clicks closed that Derek realizes where the cake came from.


	3. Everybody Stay Calm, Everybody Stay FUCKING Calm--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is here. More good wolfy times to come in the next episode of "Derek and Stiles are fucking idiots for 60 goddamn chapters".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody mention emotional baggage and more cute talks? No? Too bad.

Stiles sighs and wipes the sweat from his forehead. Of all the fucking days in the universe, a bunch of autumn spirits attacked while the sun decided that it was going to make Beacon Hills extra crispy. He could be lounging about and watching Hannibal or Sherlock with Allison and Scott, but no. Of course not. They’re all raking leaves in the middle of spring.

He gives a small huff, tightens his hair bandana, and slips out his phone.

**Red:** It’s SCALDING outside, Derek

**Red:** At least my whole group pack whatever is helping with raking the leaves but SHIT

**Red:** They’re all over the place

**Derek:** Hi, Stiles.

**Red:** Hi Derek

**Red:** Hopefully you aren’t getting an overdose of solar radiation?

**Derek:** Ultraviolet rays.

**Derek:** And I’m sitting under the patio cover while my sisters pelt each other with water.

**Derek:** They tried to peer pressure me into “being fun for once”, but I’m just fine and dandy reading bad books on my phone while sipping a Capri Sun.

**Red:** Dereeeeekkkk

**Red:** Go spend quality time with your sistersssss

**Derek:** I always spend quality time with them!

**Derek:** Excuse me for wanting to sit and read while the weather is nice.

**Red:** You mean while the weather is trying to plagiarize off of Hell

**Derek:** _I mean it’s the perfect condition for me to stay in the shade and process words while smelling fresh hose water and hearing the laughter of my siblings._

**Derek:** It’s serene.

**Derek:** Can I ask why you’re raking leaves when you obviously don’t want to?

**Red:** Even if it weren’t for the random autumn spirits, I wouldn’t be able to resist Puppy Eyes McCall

**Derek:** Sheesh. Autumn spirits. You have my condolences.

**Red:** Yeah, Erica accidentally murdered one while it was disguised as a fly and tried to take a shortcut through the pack house.

**Red:** Which is weird because as much as they like to camouflage themselves, they’re cursed to look like ghosts all the time

**Red:** So Erica went out of her way to fucking destroy a fly ghost

**Red:** Which turned out to be… and autumn spirit… 

**Derek:** … How is your pack still alive?

**Red:** To be honest?

**Red:** I don’t know

**Red:** I think it has something to do with the fact that we get either more recklessly stupid or smarter when adrenaline kicks in

**Derek:** So it’s a gamble on whether or not you’ll survive an attack?

**Red:** Yyyyyyyes and no??

**Red:** Sorta

**Red:** There are other factors like me knocking sense into the others and Allison knocking sense into me

**Derek:** Haha.

**Derek:** Oh.

**Derek:** Oh God.

**Red:** What??

**Red:** Derek?

**Red:** DEREK??

**Red:** What happened?

**Red:** Derek if you don’t respond now I’m going to track your phone, I swear to whatever god there is

**Red:** Derek?

**Red:** Please tell me this is a prank

**Red:** Are you okay?

**Derek:** So… 

**Red:** HBFUSJBJOHTHANKGOD

**Derek:** My sisters splashed a bucket of water over my head.

**Derek:** I’m going to go wrestle them both and probably sit on Cora just to prove the point of “not disturbing Derek while he’s reading”.

**Red:** You weren’t reading

**Derek:** They don’t know that.

**Red:** Good luck!

**Derek:** Thanks

Allison strolls out of the pack house with bottles of water and beckons her friends over. As Stiles makes his way to the porch with Corey close behind, he knows that somewhere, someplace, Derek is obliterating his siblings in a legendary water fight.

A soft smile grazes his face at the thought.

***

**Derek:** hiiiiiiii Stiles~~

**Derek:** I just wanted u to know that I really really liked your cake and I’m a big stupid dumbhead that almost murdered his little sister

**Derek:** and I also smile like a fuckin idiot when you text me literally whenever

**Derek:** you could be texting me at three am and I’d fuckin wake the entire house up with my sudden excited puppydog wave of emotions

**Derek:** oh fucisonqa

**Red:** Are you drunk?

**Red:** And did you also fall down a flight of stairs?

**Derek:** NO THAT WAS CORA I WENT TO GET A TOWEL AND A CHANGE OF CLOTHES AND I WALKED INTO THE LOUNGE TO SEE THAT SHE’D INFILTRATED MY FUCKING PHONE AND BREACHED ANY KIND OF PRIVACY I HAD

**Red:** Lolll you smile while talking to meeee

**Derek:** I don’t!

**Derek:** She was just being a little shit!

**Red:** Oh realllly?

**Derek:** Stiles come on

**Derek:** Okay please don’t hate me

**Red:** Derek.

**Derek:** I just usually don’t feel the need to show too much emotion and don’t get me wrong I DO smile around my family

**Derek:** But it’s this whole thing where I’m not very social and I don’t have many friends and everybody’s worried about me or some sorry excuse for pity

**Derek:** Gosh I didn’t mean that last part

**Derek:** I mean of course my family is worried

**Red:** _Derek._

**Derek:** I’m just a bit of a scary-looking guy, too tall, too intense, sometimes I unintentionally glare at people

**Derek:** Not really unintentionally, I can find a plethora of reasons to glare at somebody, especially my family

**Derek:** But Cora’s a little shit and I really don’t want this to change how we talk and all that

**Red:** DEREK!!!

**Derek:** _Present_

**Red:** You just-

**Red:** You’re such a big dumb wolf.

**Derek:** Wait

**Derek:** You

**Red:** I like that you smile when you text me.

**Red:** A lot of times, people don’t get overjoyed when they get messages from lil ol weak-ass human Stiles Stilinski

**Red:** But I think it’s cute.

**Red:** That you like our conversations.

**Red:** And it was easy to figure out that you’re a wolf.

**Red:** I have a pack myself.

**Red:** We’ve got a lot more in common than I’d originally thought.

**Derek:** Oh

**Derek:** Oh my God.

**Derek:** _The McCall pack._

 **Derek:** _Puppy Eyes McCall._

**Derek:** How could I overlook that so  _ easily _ ?

**Red:** I’ve been told that people easily let their guard down around me.

**Red:** Usually because I like cuddles and warm blankets and Lydia specifically said: “Nobody sees your muscles  _ until they see them _ .”

**Red:** Whether it makes me feel good or bad, I’m… kinda easy to overlook. Haha.

**Derek:** I don’t think you’re easy to overlook.

**Red:** Aw shucks

**Red:** Okay

**Red:** Haha

**Red:** Uhm

The day is winding down and coming to an end. Stiles is sitting under the fairy light-covered pergola, taking a moment to hide his face in his hands. Friends-  _ Family _ are talking around him over drinks. Erica is trying to get people to play Monopoly, but Stiles doesn’t know that. He’s in his own little soft bubble world, face heating up like an oven.

**Derek:** And, uh…

**Derek:** Thanks.

**Derek:** For talking to me.

**Derek:** And for the cake.

**Red:** Is it weird that I want to see you this early on in our friendship??

**Derek:** Of course not.

**Derek:** I could never blame you for that.

**Derek:** I want to see you too.

**Red:** Then what’s stopping us from seeing each other?

**Derek:** Absolutely nothing.

**Derek:** I gotta go.

**Derek:** If you didn’t notice… 

**Red:** Full moon.

**Red:** Right.

**Red:** Do you just repress that shit all day?

**Derek:** I almost strangled my older sister earlier, so… 

**Derek:** Not really.

**Red:** Ah, well

**Red:** Stop by if you want

**Red:** I’ve got dog treats

**Derek:** Stiles.

**Red:** Hi

**Derek:** If I stop by, fucking run.

**Derek:** Throw a gnome at me.

**Derek:** There’s a definite chance I won’t recognize you.

**Red:** You underestimate my kills in the “big bad furry idiots” department.

Derek’s siblings call for him to come outside. He hurriedly tells them to wait.

**Derek:** Please don’t let me murder you.

**Derek:** Or molest you.

**Derek:** Or do literally anything than run away.

**Red:** Pfff it wouldn’t be molesting

**Derek:** I have to go.

**Red:** Go do your howly bark thing

**Red:** I’ll do my human anchor thing

**Red:** \+ I’ll keep the gnomes at bay

**Derek:** Stiles.

**Red:** Yeah, yeah I know

**Derek:** Thank you.

**Red:** Oh, uh

**Red:** No problemo

**Derek:** I have to go

**Run:** Run wild, you crazy miracle of nature

**Derek:** :)

**Red:** ;P

It’s a bit problematic, who Derek is thinking of before he shifts.

  
But it couldn’t end up  _ that  _ bad, right?


End file.
